That Song
by Kirmon64
Summary: Frenzy has a thing for a certain Earth song. The interesting thing is, Barricade doesn't mind it either.


Heard this song at school. Decided I liked it, which is strange since I normally wouldn't touch this artist with a twenty-foot pole. Downloaded it and looked up the lyrics. And promptly was struck with a case of the giggles and a plot bunny the moment I read the 'bridge' part of the song... the second song-para in this fic.  
I finished this fic in like literally fifteen minutes, and even then only because I listened to the song a couple times, don't expect anything epic. PWP at its best :D

**Rated For:** ...botsex! W00T! And a little bit 'o language.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, dur. The name and artist of the song that I've used should be pretty damn obvious once you get to reading ;)

* * *

Barricade was, surprisingly, only a tad annoyed when Frenzy's favourite Earth music crackled to life on his radio. He'd grown used to hearing it multiple times every day since they'd arrived on Earth, and by now he didn't really hate it all that much. It was... an acquired taste. But regardless, it _was_ a little exasperating to hear it practically every hour.

"That song? _Again_?"

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back...?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack...

"Louder Barribarri! Louder!" Frenzy screeched happily, dancing to the tune. Grinning mentally, Barricade cranked the volume to (human) eardrum-shattering decibel levels. It was always interesting to watch Frenzy gyrate throughout his interior. Well, perhaps 'interesting' wasn't the right word. Maybe... a little stimulating.

Thank Primus for Justin Timberlake, whoever the slag that was.

_Dirty babe,  
You see these shackles?  
Baby I'm your slave...  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way..._

Thankfully, Frenzy didn't try to sing along this time - Barricade had heard turbofoxes that sounded more melodious than the spastic hacker. And that always tended to ruin his mood really fast. Nothing got on his nerves more than Frenzy's absolutely terrible singing.

Go ahead, be gone with it...  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it...  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it...

Frenzy suddenly slammed his hips into Barricade's backseat, earning a startled - and somewhat aroused - noise from the Mustang. The little bot cackled madly and continued in his dance, careful to run his claws or slide some other part of his frame along Barricade's interior. Seemingly on accident, of course.

_You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it...  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it...  
And get your sexy on_

Barricade was extremely glad at that moment that he was parked in a totally deserted parking garage. If he'd been driving... likely Frenzy's little stunt would have sent him swerving into the ditch. And without warning, Frenzy's seemingly innocent attentions turned into something _more_ as the little bot threw his mind into their uplink and suddenly the pleasure wasn't just from without it was from _within_ as well...

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast..._

For a moment there was nothing but pure pleasure and Frenzy's Spark was pulsing in perfect time with the music and his own Spark and _Primus dammit it felt so fragging good_... And then Frenzy's claws were digging into his seats, sending waves of intertwined pleasure/pain through his already overtaxed systems...

Dirty babe,  
You see these shackles?  
Baby I'm your slave...  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way...

There was nothing in the entire universe except for the music and Frenzy and the pleasure and the overwhelming feeling of _completeness_ that he hadn't felt in far too long. His mate cried out as he moved enticingly in his backseat, rubbing up against the leather and sinking his claws into the seat and at the same time he was making the most _delicious_ sounds Barricade had heard in his very long life...

"Mine."

Frenzy managed to rasp that one word out before screeching in delight and collapsing as the mutual overload overtook both of them, filling their processors with nothing but blinding light and a sense of total, utter _oneness_...

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You motherfuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
'Cause she'll burn it up for me, and that's a fact..._

Frenzy laughed tiredly once the all-encompassing feeling had passed, curling up into a little ball and stroking Barricade's thoroughly punctured seat gently. "I s-s-slagging _love_ Justin Timberlake..."

And for once, Barricade couldn't agree more.

_Go ahead, be gone with it...  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it...  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it...  
And get your sexy on_

* * *

Gives a whole new spin on Barricade's "To punish and enslave...", no? _(grins mischeviously)_


End file.
